Other Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them
by B-A-HPlova22
Summary: I thought it would be cool to compile a bunch of the fan-created creatures, so if you want to have your animal here, e-mail me with a description! These beasts are free for use in a story, with the originator's permission, of course.
1. Beauvol

Rare Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them

**Beauvol**

Meaning beautiful flight

_Type of animal_: bird

_Appearance_: pearly-whitish plumage, with dark, lustrous lead- colored beak and legs. The eyes can be any color.

_Personality_: the beauvol is an extremely loyal companion, but only to its pre-destined 'partner,' or owner. If approached by anyone other than said partner, it will become violent and unpredictable, unless the owner assures the beauvol of the outsider's trustworthiness. This magical bird is very quiet, hardly ever making a single sound; it speaks through its gaze. It is also very intellegent, but not much is known about its brain capacity other than that.

_Abilities_: First and foremost, the beauvol is known for its ability to change its plumage; it fixes a witch or wizard with its piercing gaze and reads the aura. It then continues to conform its own color to that of the objectee. Not only does it portray the color of the witch's or wizard's aura, it will also reveal the intensity- brightness-of it as well.

Because of its possessive nature, the bird will react in a uniqe manner if approached by an outsider. _Fire-skin_ is the ability to turn one's own skin to fire without the consequens of severe burns. This is exactly what the beauvol will resort to in order to threaten someone. A common misconception made by many scolars is the assumption that the fire-skin is a defense mechanism. It is in fact a warning signal, telling the person that the bird does not want to be touced.

A peculiar ability found within this species is its flying capability, which is perhaps too graceful to be called flying. If closely observed, the beauvol actually appears to float on the air, as if the air were carrying it to its destination. Its wings only open just before flight but never flap about; they simply stay stretched from the bird's sides until the air sets it down.

The last of its abilities is completely vague. It converses with its owner in a type of unspecified legilimency. It knows what its companion is thinking, and it sends messages to the owner's mind without eye contact or any other kind of physical connection.

_Care_: One should not attempt to care for a beauvol unless it is absolutely necessary. They are highly dangerous, except to their companions, and should be treated with great caution. The beauvol is a generally independent creature, and it is able to care for itself from the moment it is conceived.

_Requirements_: The owner must have an ever-changing aura (one that changes color and intensity based on emotion).

_Curiousities_: Feeds off magical auras without draining the magic. Every time it changes color, it gains a week's worth of energy. As such, the owner alone could provide quite a healthy diet. It also has the exact shade of eye color as its predestined companion.

_History_: A beauvol is born of the energy released when a magical person with an ever-changing aura actually changes the aura color for the first time. The amount of power needed to change an aura is staggering, and this creature is the side-effect caused by the enormous amount of excess energy. There have only been four beauvols on record, and only the owners have had accurate information on them. (They got it from the beauvol directly, through the legilimency link). The eye colors were red, metallic yellow, lavender, and flourescent pink. Oddly enough, no one knows just who the owners were, and all this information was found in a stray diary with no name and no date. The only clue about the ownres available is the name of the creature; it is thought that the first owner was French because the name is derived from two French words, meaning beautiful and flight.


	2. Fnit

_**The Fnit, Plural; Fneet**_

The Fnit is a bird, raven-like in appearance, with the males having black fur on its body that gradually changes to feathers on the wings. On its head, like a crest, is a single white feather, standing right up.

Fneet, as that is what they are called when mentioning the plural, or Fneeten, have deep green eyes, and beaks harder than adamant steel. Female Fneet differ from the males in that they aren't only black. There have been instances of white fneet, for example, and once there was an undocumented case of a pink fnit with yellow eyes.

Fneet have often been mistaken for phoenixes, in that they have many of the same abilities, and more. A male fnit, for example, has the ability to turn any other bird, as long as it has died within the past hour, into a fnit. This has only happened once, however, and then it was largely disputed. They also have the ability to fire travel. Female fneet often have the ability to heal, and to fire travel. Certain females have the ability to grant fertility to a barren woman.

Fneet have fierce tempers when provoked, and will defend their charges with their lives. Females are docile and caring, and males are fierce and protective. Fneet lay three eggs every 25 years, which then take a further 10 to hatch. Fneet live as long as phoenixes, a gift given to them by the very first phoenix.

(Creator's note: Fneet are not to be used without my permission. I am Pantalaimon on and I would be glad to talk with anyone with more depth on the subject.)


	3. Soul Daemon

_**Soul Daemon**_

The Soul Daemon can be shaped like any animal, up until their human's start of puberty. A Soul Daemon can never stray far from their human; they are their human's soul, a part of them, and it would feel like your heart has been ripped out to have it away from you. Your Soul Daemon reflects you, and your Soul Daemon is usually of the other gender, and if not, you are usually attracted to the same sex. Everyone is born with one, even muggles, but not many can see them, or hear them. There is not much known about them, as each one is different, but the Ministry fears them, and has classed them a danger to society, but cannot do anything about people having visible ones, as that is who they are.

When a Dementor gives the Kiss, one's Soul Daemon gets devoured, leaving the human an empty shell, a husk.

An African Tribe has found a way to make them visible to everyone, but some are born with the ability to see and hear, and feel.

The Witches of the North have found a way for the Soul Daemon to be far from one's heart, to be miles away without dieing.

(Creator's note: I gained the idea from Phillip Pullman, but put my own twist on things. Ask me if you want to use them. I am Pantalaimon)


	4. Shadow Panther

**Shadow Panther**

_**By Ice-Tea-1983**_

The Shadow panther is a distant relative to the Nundu. It is a large feline, panther, that is as tall as the average human at the shoulder, which would make it nearly fifteen feet tall if it stood on its hind legs.

What makes the Shadow Panther stand apart from the regular panther, apart from its size, is that not only is its fur so pitch black that no light reflects off it but a slight layer of black mist curls around the hairs, making it look like a living shadow.

Its eyes, like a normal panther, are green, but unlike regular panthers, the Shadow Panther's eyes are completely green with no whites or black parts.

Like the Nundu, the Shadow Panther has a long distance attack to supplement its close range. Its claws can form flying blades of shadows that it sends at enemies out of swiping range, these can travel as far as five hundred metres before they are dissolved by light or absorbed by shadow.

What makes the Shadow Panther so feared, it its ability to travel through shadows. It can enter a shadow like a doorway, and exit a different one the same way.

This beast has gotten the Ministry of Magic (M.O.M.) Classification: X (Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate)

It can be found in dense forests and jungles of tropical areas, or in very rare cases, temperate areas if they are disturbed out of their homes.

A formal apology to those who may have come up with a creature similar to this.

* * *

**A/N: **there was no indication of whether or not other users were allowed to use this creature, so to be safe, e-mail _Ice-Tea-1983 _for permission. 


	5. Shadow Guards

**Shadow Guards**

**_By Onyx Dawn_**

Appearance: The Shadow Guards are about twenty feet tall, have a woman-like body, and are so black that it seems that all light is devoured by their skin. They are whimsy and flicker like flames. They have the most unusual eyes. One is black and the other is white, so pure that it is blinding to look upon. Their hair falls to what would be their knees and it is looped, attached to the back of their heads with a single black rose. The rose's stem crawls around their forehead like a crown of thorns. Their hands appear to be made of five bone-nails strung together.

Job: The Shadow Guards guard the dead. They are VERY protective, hence the reason why it is impossible to bring a person back from the dead. The Shadow Guards are much like the female equivelent of a Dementor, and they can steal souls. However, when a Shadow Guard steals one's soul, the person is dead and their soul is brought into the land that the Shadow Guards protect.

* * *

Creator's Note: I, Onyx Dawn, hereby give NOBODY permission to use this creature in a story unless they both read the Shadow Guard Trilogy and review it, and send me an email with a very good reason as to why you want it. 


End file.
